


Badgermao Family Stories

by KamiraRose



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mention of puking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiraRose/pseuds/KamiraRose
Summary: Some weeks have passed after Mao Mao and Badgerclops got the news that Mao Mao is pregnant. Now home in a afternoon Mao Mao sits alone with his toughs.





	Badgermao Family Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I feel in love with Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart and Badgermao. And I wanted to write a fanfic of it ^^ Have planned to write more :D

Mao Mao caressed his stomach slowly, more days have passed now. His stomach has gotten bigger. That's for sure.  
He smiled a bit as he saw how his stomach grew. It still felt a bit weird for him that he was going to have a baby..  
A little baby..  
It wasn't like to fight a big monster, go an a quest for treasure or bath in scorpions..  
No..a little life was growing inside of him.  
He were often thinking back to that day..that day he felt so weird and out of breath..  
They were fighting a monster.  
Mao Mao stood there with his trusted Geraldine in hands. He and his team have been fighting it for so long now and he was out of breath.  
Just that it felt so unusual.  
Even though they have been fighting for so long, he shouldn't be so tired and so much out of breath. He should at least have more stamina..  
''Mao are you all right?'' He heard Badgerclops ask him.  
''Yeah..I'm..alright..'' He exhaled, but it just got worse.  
His body wouldn't stop shivering, his throat was sore, stomach pain and it felt something was coming up.  
''Augh...''  
Mao Mao felt his body shiver a little when he though about it, he sure was glad the morning sickness was over now.  
The hero sighed. He wished he wasn't so stubborn when Badgerclops told him to see a doctor since he was sick or something else was going on. To say, he wasn't to much shocked since there was something going on..  
But he felt scared.  
A lot of terrible toughs went into his mind.  
What if something goes wrong? What if they get attacked by a monster? What if he screws up? What if..?  
Fortunately, he didn't think so much of them anymore, even though he could worry from time to time.  
Well, all that aside. He is really happy to have a another child. He remember the reaction to Badgerclops so clearly.  
The one eyed badger had tears in his eye as he was smiling so much.  
''We..we are going to have a baby..''  
The hero smiled warmly as he though about it. Badgerclops couldn't stopp kissing and talking to his stomach. Talking how excited he is to meet the baby, talking about what they do everyday and etc.  
Adorabat also were excited to be a big sister, even though she felt a little jealous at first. Now she promises she will be the best big sister they will ever have.  
Mao Mao and Badgerclops chuckled at that.  
As pregnancies does have it upsides, there is one thing the hero isn't so happy about.  
The fact he isn't allowed to do any thing that could hurt the baby and the fact he really missed doing heroic stuff.  
He did understand why, but he didn't like it when he was just going to do a simple task, Badgerclops would often come inn and do it for him. And the fact he make changes around the house and does most of the chores.  
It wasn't that he appreciate it, he really did, it was just that it annoys him sometimes how Badgerclops would treat him as helpless. And also the fact that he always reminded him not to wander off and fight.  
Well, of course he wasn't going to do that..  
Even though he wished he could..  
The hero sighed a little.  
It felt so weird for him not to go out to fight or go on any adventures.  
Or...just be a hero or do any hero duties.  
Just some weeks ago he was kicking monster asses from left to right..  
Now..  
He can't even bend down to pick something off the floor if he dropped it.  
The hero sighed deeply and let his hands down as he leaned his back to the comfy sofa.  
It's was also the fact that even when he gave birth he still couldn't just go and fight. He and Badgerclops have to look after the baby.  
Well..Adorabat could look after them and someone else would gladly help..  
Maybe even the king.  
Mao Mao had a imagine in his head of Snugglemagne having the child in his arms, playing with them and both of them laughing.  
The hero quickly showed away the though.  
Then he heard the door open and Badgerclops and Adorbat came in with some groceries.  
''Hey, mom!'' Adorabat happily said and dropped the bags off. Flied to where the hero sat, kissed his cheek and flew back to the bags to put into the fridge. ''Hello, love.'' The one eyed badger smiled and put the bags on the table. He walked to where Mao Mao sat and kissed him. ''How you feeling?'' Badgerclops asked as he sat beside him and rubbed his wife's belly. Mao Mao leaned into his husband and smiled. ''Doing good. Have just been relaxing.'' ''Ah, that's good to hear. You need plenty of rest now since the belly is growing.'' Badgerclops kissed the belly. ''I just can't wait to meet the little adorable baby we have.'' Mao Mao smiled warmly, he looked at Adrobat who have finished with the groceries and flew back to sit with them. She leaned against Mao Mao and smiled. He looked at Badgerclops, who gave him the softest smile. The hero felt so happy and felt aura of calmness around him.  
''Yeah..''  
Mao Mao said as he rubbed his belly.  
''Me too..''


End file.
